Lui et Elle
by Mokeby
Summary: Lui est un prédateur. Il prend ce qu'il désire, il ne demande pas. Elle, est une jeune fille. Petite fée, elle le rencontre. Alors commence une relation de haine et domination. Lui a besoin d'elle. Elle est sa drogue. Quand la vie n'a plus rien à offrir que faire ? Luna Lovegood/Tom Jedusor Jr


Lui et Elle

Chapitre I

_Je ne savais pas que mon destin avait prévu des choses pour moi, des choses horribles à vivre. Etait-ce parce qu'il fallait que je sois plus bas que terre avant de me relever ? Ou bien avais-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Je n'avais pas de réponse à cette question. Mais une chose était certaine : j'allais faire la pire rencontre de ma vie._

Sombre était la nuit en ce temps de décembre. Un mois où l'hiver était rude. Où les enfants s'amusaient avec la neige et les adultes achetaient les cadeaux pour noël. Normalement tout le monde aimait bien ce mois. Période de festivité. Où les familles se réunissaient pour se fêter la bonne année. Dans l'air, on sentait l'hypocrisie ambiante. Loin de la ville se trouvait une jolie petite maison. Les gens évitaient de s'en approcher. Quand on la voyait, on avait l'impression que la maison allait s'effondrer sur elle-même. Comment tenait-elle debout ? Les gens du village disaient qu'elle était hantée et que le père et la fille qui y habitaient étaient complètement fous. On ne s'approchait pas d'eux, de peur que la folie soit contagieuse.

Luna Lovegood était réputée pour des choses sans queue ni tête. Sortant de sa bouche, les paroles s'envolaient, libre comme l'air. La petite fille avait 15 ans. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Bien sûr, elle travaillait bien à l'école. Elle évitait de parler devant les autres enfants de son âge qui ne la comprenaient pas. De longs cheveux blonds presque blancs, des yeux d'un bleu envoutant, Luna pouvait être une jolie fille. Malheureusement, elle se cachait. Portant des vêtements bien trop grands et généralement informe, cela donnait un air encore plus rêveur à la petite demoiselle. C'est ainsi qu'elle alla au marché de noël en quête d'un cadeau pour son père. Noël, ils le fêtaient tous les deux. Luna n'avait pas de tante, ni d'oncle, ni de cousins. Ni de mère… Luna n'avait que son père à qui elle tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle se serait sacrifiée pour lui. Elle aurait tout fait pour son bonheur. Depuis sa tendre enfance, elle avait eu l'habitude de préparer à manger, de s'occuper de la maison. Son père étant journaliste, elle ne le voyait pas souvent. Mais quand il rentrait ce n'était qu'effusion de tendresse et de câlinerie. Luna se laissait aller contre le torse de son père. Se bras protecteurs contre elle. Elle se sentait en sécurité.

Les rues étaient éclairées par de faibles lumières. Les étoiles étaient hautes dans le ciel. Luna, la tête relevée, les yeux explorant le ciel, flânait dans les rues. Les gens s'écartaient mais la jeune fille ne voyait rien. Elle pensait à sa vie. Elle aimait sa vie bien qu'une vie sociale lui manquait. Tout en déambulant, elle ne faisait pas attention où elle allait. Luna était comme ça. Gentille, un peu trop naïve et innocente. La rue était pour elle une exploration, une découverte. Elle aimait sortir, respirer l'air pur. C'est en regardant ses pieds qu'elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. Relevant son doux visage, la fillette tomba sur des yeux rouge sang. Rouge comme la braise. Elle s'attarda sur ses traits. Des rides légères au coin de ses yeux, une bouche charnue. Un nez droit. Des cheveux d'encre noir tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. L'homme se tenait droit. Un air hautain sur le visage. Luna était fascinée. Prise dans ses yeux, elle ne pouvait fuir son regard.

_-« Eh bien ! La petite fille aurait-elle perdu son chemin ? » _

Sa voix était sensuelle. Douce comme un bonbon mais menaçante. Un serpent guettant sa proie. Luna, subjuguée, répondit d'une voix enfantine, cristalline.

_-« Je suis désolée monsieur. J'allais acheter un cadeau pour mon père. Il revient ce soir à la maison. »_

L'homme la regarda. Cette fillette de 15 ans ne faisait pas son âge. Comment pouvait-elle parler à un inconnu qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? L'homme était parti en quête d'une jeune âme innocente à torturer en ce soir de noël. Et voilà qu'il l'avait trouvé.

_-« Je pense que toutes les boutiques sont fermée à présent. Il est bientôt 22 heures. Une jeune fille ne devrait pas se promener aussi tard dans la nuit. Elle pourrait faire des rencontres malheureuses. Veux-tu que je te raccompagne chez toi ? »_

_-« Il est déjà si tard ? Je ne pense pas que ça serait une bonne idée de me raccompagner. Les gens évitent beaucoup ma compagnie. Ils me croient un peu folle. C'est parce que je crois aux fées. »_

Il sourit. Cette fille se révélait être une vraie petite perle. Son visage, doux telle une brise légère. Des yeux bleus transparents. A travers ses vêtements, il pouvait imaginer un corps possédant des courbes voluptueuses. Il sentit l'excitation monter en lui. Un lion affamé.

_-« Ce n'est plus sûr de marcher dans les rues à cette heure-ci. Je pense que ton père serait plus rassuré s'il y avait quelqu'un à tes côtés pour te ramener chez toi. »_

Luna regarda l'homme qui le faisait face. Comme le miel, il avait un air sensuel, charismatique. Mais elle voyait bien que derrière ces yeux se cachait une menace sous-jacente. Luna ne voulait pas qu'il la raccompagne. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. Seulement, elle sentait l'aura malveillante qui émanait de lui. Cet homme était dangereux. A présent, il lui tendait la main. Il refuserait toute forme de refus. Refoulant sa peur, la mettant dans un coin de sa tête, l'enfant prit la main du prédateur. Les longs doigts fins vinrent serrer la main innocente. Et ils commencèrent à marcher. Luna avait repris son air rêveur. Elle était retournée dans son monde au point d'avoir oublié qu'il y avait l'homme à ses côtés. Par contre, le prédateur, lui, n'avait nullement oublié la jeune fille qui se tenait à ses côtés. L'observant sans retenue, son désir pour elle s'approfondi. Il la voulait. Un autre bijou pour sa collection privée. La neige tombait. Les flocons, magnifique et minuscule petits cristaux dans l'air pur de la nuit. Luna ressemblait à une fée. Ses cheveux plein de neige, son cou gracile. Les rues devenaient plus sombres au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Puis… Luna remarqua que ce n'était pas le chemin habituel qu'elle prenait pour rentrer chez elle. C'était même à l'opposé. Elle ralentit la cadence jusqu'à ce que ses pas ne puissent plus le supporter. Elle s'arrêta.

_-« Ce n'est pas mon chemin. Il faut qu'on fasse demi-tour. » _

La main de l'homme la retenait toujours. Une poigne de fer. Luna respira bien fort et essaya tant bien que mal de se détacher. Peine perdue. L'homme était plus fort qu'elle. Plus grand qu'elle. Les petits doigts de fée n'arrivaient pas à faire lâcher prise aux serres de l'homme. Plus elle essayait de se débattre et plus l'étreinte se resserrait jusqu'à lui faire mal. L'individu continuait sa marche amenant l'adolescente dans son sillage. Luna ne dit pas un mot. L'espoir dans son cœur, elle se disait qu'ils prenaient juste un chemin différent de ce qu'elle prenait habituellement. Mais l'espoir disparut bien vite lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un cul de sac. Une étroite ruelle. Luna se sentait oppressée. Son cœur battait deux fois plus vite.

_-« P… pourquoi on s'est arrêté ici ? »_

La jeune fille ne trouve que ça à dire. L'homme la regarde. Ses yeux ont changé. Noir comme l'ébène, ils transpercent les vêtements de la gamine. Luna se sent toute petite face à lui. Elle sait à présent qu'elle ne peut rien faire contre lui. Des larmes de tristesse coulent le long de ses joues. Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres du sorcier. Tom Jedusor n'est pas un homme à qui l'on désobéit.

_-« S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir ! »_

Tom soupire. On dirait un père déçu de sa fille. Secouant la tête, son regard noir pénètre dans les yeux purs de Luna. Il ne dira rien. Pas d'avertissement. Une seule expression suffit. Ce n'est plus la main qu'il lui tient à présent. La collant tout contre son corps, il ne lui laisse aucun choix. Les larmes coulent toujours sur les joues de l'adolescente. Humant son odeur sucrée, le sourire s'élargit. C'est un beau cadeau de noël qu'il tient dans ses bras. Son visage masculin se rapproche de celui doux et innocent de Luna.

_-« Shhh… Tout va bien. Tu vas venir avec moi. »_

Il achève ce que Luna a gardé d'espoir. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Plus de croyance. Il n'y a que la désolation et la tristesse dans le cœur de la fée. Elle sait qu'elle ne reverra pas son père. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Elle n'est pas assez forte. Elle se sent d'ailleurs tomber dans les bras de son ravisseur. Celui-ci la prend dans ses bras, la serrant contre son corps. Dans ce froid d'hiver. En ce jour de noël. Les gens fêtent gaiement. Mais dans la nuit profonde, une adolescente de 15 ans ne reverra plus son père pendant longtemps.

**Coucou à tous ^o^.**

**Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfic et pour tout vous avouer, je n'en ai jamais terminé une. Seulement j'ose revenir avec une histoire qui me tient à cœur. Celle-ci devait être une histoire originale. Elle est tirée de mes rêves. Je vous préviens simplement que cette histoire va être très sombre, qu'elle parle de domination, de passion dévastatrice. Avec comme couple phare Luna et Voldemort. J'ai décidé de m'arrêter pour là pour le premier chapitre pour couper court et mettre un peu de suspens. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera mais j'ai déjà l'idée dans la tête ). Bref ! **

**J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira ! **

**J'accepte toutes les critiques, les commentaires, les choses que vous avez à me dire. **

**J'y répondrai avec plaisir !**


End file.
